


Won't Let Go

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Bodie will never let go of his true love.
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Won't Let Go

Streaming and download at the Wayback Machine Video Internet Archive: [Won't Let Go](https://archive.org/details/proswontletgo)

Also available on Google Drive: [Won't Let Go](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_TkkbA14wxXRchMEbdeXEUFBEFmPQaLd/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Escapade 2020.


End file.
